<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦的热带夜 by dreamdetected</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576360">梦的热带夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdetected/pseuds/dreamdetected'>dreamdetected</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdetected/pseuds/dreamdetected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦的热带夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知情者无论如何也想不出，在火奴鲁鲁的酒店里呆上三天的理由。透过窗帘缝隙，似乎还能看见热带植物下扑闪翅膀的海鸟。<br/>
“它们在干什么？”<br/>
娜琏哑着嗓子，手指穿过南金色的长鬈发。于是，名井难得停下口头的工作，略微侧过双眼，但很快就兴致缺缺地回到了那件有趣得多的事上来。“别管它们了。”她不满地撅嘴，舌尖舔过娜琏敏感的大腿内侧，引得后者夹紧了南的脑袋，双手用力把她往穴口按去。制冷系统全然失却了作用，室内光线昏暗，只剩下南和娜琏身体的汗水依旧孜孜不倦。<br/>
娜琏的呻吟随南嘴唇的频率变化，在房间里肆无忌惮地回响。此刻，南在预定酒店时随意询问的隔音问题，娜琏也终于了然于心了——毋宁说，她本来就再清楚不过。<br/>
南的鼻尖因为摩擦而发红，她舔咬着娜琏的外阴，被对方的呻吟和催促刺激得更加兴奋。娜琏粉嫩的阴蒂挺立着，南用大拇指和食指轻轻揉捏花核，中指在穴口附近逗弄。泉水从秘境中引出，南像荒漠受困的旅人，拼命吮吸能够挽救生命的甘露。<br/>
“Mi、Mina，快点。”<br/>
快感犹如打在防波堤上不得其所，娜琏张着嘴喘息，命令四处徘徊的恋人继续。南的唇含住阴蒂，卷起舌头在饱满的神经束上打转，中指插进小穴，搅弄着为无名指开拓方向。娜琏收紧了抱着南的手臂，感受她修长的手指在体内进进出出。<br/>
“嗯……unnie，腿再张开一点。”<br/>
南的声音顶着娜琏的下体，听起来有些发闷。娜琏顺从地把腿分得又开了一些，终于在最后几次舔舐和抽插交加下达到了高潮。<br/>
娜琏精疲力尽，陷进了柔软的床。南双手顺娜琏的曲线上移，指尖在皮肤上弹奏着轻快的旋律，激起还很敏感的身体又一阵红潮。<br/>
南的乳头和娜琏相互摩擦，脸埋进了颈部。关于名井那些性格冷淡的传闻，显然只是纯属捏造的恶劣谣言。<br/>
“Nayeon unnie，下面的嘴巴好厉害。”南撑着下巴懒洋洋地抬头，唇角还闪烁着汁液，露出天真烂漫的笑容。<br/>
娜琏的手在南背部滑动，嫣红的舌尖卷起自己留下的味道，“说到嘴巴，Mina也不赖嘛。”她举起南的右手，把食指送进了嘴里。娜琏丰满的心型唇吞吐着南的手指，把身体内部喷射出来的液体一根根吸干净，她故意呜咽着发出零碎的呻吟，换来南睁大的眼睛和明显加快的呼吸。<br/>
娜琏喘息着，低声说道：“要不要坐上来？”南抚摸娜琏充血的柔软耳垂，快速划过了一个带着气音的吻。<br/>
娜琏离开南的怀抱，微笑着在她大腿根部摩挲了一会儿。<br/>
“过来嘛。”平躺在床头附近，娜琏伸出了手臂。南最初只是在娜琏腰部跨坐，不好意思地一点点向上移动。娜琏的手握住了南的臀肉，轻轻拍了一下，南头向后仰，叫出了声，大腿肌肉在运动后轻微地颤抖，前几次留下的红痕还清晰可见。刚才动作分明很快，现在又究竟害羞些什么呢？娜琏轻笑着，灼热的鼻息喷洒在南的阴部。液体缓慢滑落，收缩的穴口内，掩藏着引人入胜的桃源蜜境。<br/>
娜琏的舌尖沿缝隙长长地舔舐，手掐住了南的腰，那里立刻泛起了红。“坐下来！”娜琏不容质疑地命令道，舌头拨开花叶，探进了褶皱。南扶着床头，涨红的脸埋进手臂，她头昏脑涨，只能遵循快感的方向移动臀部，在娜琏脸上摩擦。想到用这样的姿势暴露自己，被娜琏的舌头和手指干到高潮，热量就从南的小腹升起，尽数喷洒进娜琏的嘴里。<br/>
作为金·凯瑞的忠实影迷，在事后观赏一场电影马拉松简直再理所应当不过了。南嚼着牛奶饼干，周围堆满零食。娜琏躺在她怀中，拨弄着刚吹干的长发。<br/>
“巧克力酱怎么不见了？”南又撕开一包饼干，皱起了眉。娜琏抬头翻了个白眼，用力拧了一把南鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊。<br/>
噢，对了。<br/>
如果说娜琏的趣味是高跟鞋的话，南的趣味可以算上甜食。毕竟，甜食正是这个自称为乐园的世界少数可能真实存在的事物之一。<br/>
娜琏喜欢看南穿着高跟鞋，小腿线条被拉长的样子。南的长裙从后方掀起，长时间芭蕾训练得到的脊背却依旧挺直，娜琏咬着她裸露的肩部，手指在她身体里抽动。而那瓶巧克力酱的最后一点剩余，则消失在娜琏的双腿之间。<br/>
娜琏深绿色的绸质吊带略微滑落，露出引人瞩目的乳沟。她细长的睫毛扇动，转过头和南接吻，南的手从两侧滑了进去，娜琏丰满的胸部便填满了手掌。她用力地揉搓着双乳，娜琏抬起手臂，方便南把欲坠的衣服脱去。<br/>
乳房沉甸甸地抖动着，凸起的右乳头被南含进嘴里。娜琏环着南的后颈，在南玩弄左乳时呻吟着双腿交缠，腿心和南的腰部相互撞击。<br/>
巴西莓果碗倾斜着浇在娜琏的乳晕上，香甜的牛奶顺乳房的坡度往下流淌，娜琏不禁被冰冷的液体刺激得尖叫。<br/>
南胡乱吞咽着娜琏身上的浆果与椰子脆片，舔咬它们的所经之处。在娜琏双乳的震颤中，南有一种错觉，像吸吮着娜琏的乳汁。<br/>
窗外的天色逐渐黯淡，南和娜琏赤身裸体，莓果碗已经彻底吃完了。<br/>
蜷缩在娜琏的手臂里，南喘着气，脸颊紧贴娜琏的肩膀，和她交换了一个温柔漫长的眼神。娜琏的手指从鼻尖开始往上划，停在南那颗鼻梁痣上，轻轻打着节拍。好一会儿娜琏才想到，这是早先听过的马林巴琴歌谣。<br/>
“好羡慕……”南的手掌搭在娜琏胸口，闭上了眼睛，“Nayeon unnie未来的小孩。”<br/>
黄昏的天色与海洋交界，蔓延着变幻的purple line。南金色头发的根部，新长出不明显的黑发，娜琏低头啄吻她的发璇：“笨……”<br/>
旅馆被礁石和椰树环绕，形成绝佳的隐秘之地。苍穹远在万里。海水的颜色越发清晰，娜琏咬住下唇，像在引力终年的作用中浮沉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>